Fan Fiction Friction
by Angelique Domine
Summary: Movie X-over . . . leave you in stitches. No, literally in stitches.
1. Chapter 1

_The young man ran down the hallway, unable to escape any other way. His heart pounded hard in his chest as . . . as . . ._

_Damn._ I deleted the sentence and a half with an irritated sigh. For a couple years now, I had been creating my own special stories for fan fiction, each one unique and different in its own way. However, lately I had found myself in a fix where nothing was working out right. I wanted a new story, but I wasn't sure how to start it or what to write about.

I completely cleared my mind as I tried to think about the movie I was writing fan fiction about. I had just watched _Little Nicky_ for the tenth time, trying to imagine what it would be like if a friend of mine happened to be the love interest of the eldest brother, Adrian. My friend, another fan fiction author by the name of Michelle Earls, was completely infatuated with the character and tried to use me in one of her fan fiction stories based on the same movie, only hers had a different twist and beat mine by a couple days. Three days to be exact.

She already has a fan fiction story called _Animatown,_ one which has received major popularity since the beginning, making me want to create one of my own, but I had no brand new ideas which did not include alternate universes. I had to beat her to the punch at _something_. We had just watched _Hannibal Rising_ the night before and I wanted to beat her to the punch with a new fan fiction based on the movie. I knew how I wanted certain things to happen and how I wanted certain characters' future to unfold, that was not a problem. The problem I was having was creating a good beginning to introduce a new character, Micheline. Micheline was to be based on Michelle with a little added spice. After Michelle came across some new-found self respect three chapters into the story, you could have completely see the similarity between the two.

After several rough drafts, I came across a beginning statement which sparked the creativity in me to life. _Where there's a will, there's a way, right? Not always. At least, not in my opinion, it's not._ I saw the comment as the character's way expressing her pain, anger, and confusion all in three small sentences. I typed that down and soon I was a flurry of fingers on the keypad of my laptop, becoming so enthralled in the story and the first three chapters that I did not go to bed that night until five o' clock am. When I woke up at one in the afternoon the next day, I chuckled to myself as I thought about how this had started out as a competition of speed and I ended up absorbed in the story unraveling in my mind and onto the computer screen.

I had just logged into fan fiction and began typing the introduction for chapter four when the telephone rang. _That's odd, _I thought as I glanced over at the annoying disturbance. _I'm not expecting anyone to call me until later tonight. _Slowly, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this the home of Angelique Domine?" The voice on the other end chilled me to the bone.

I swallowed. "Yes . . . Who is this?" The man sounded oddly familiar.

He was silent for a moment and I feared he may not answer when he replied, "My name is Adrian . . . Is there somewhere I can meet with you?"

My heart skipped a beat and I thought about calling the cops. "Only if it's in public, Adrian." Something about this just wasn't right or natural.

"I don't care where we meet, Angelique. I just . . ." I could hear him take a calming breath. "I really, _really_ need to meet with you . . . today."

I was quiet for a moment. If he was willing to meet me out in public, then there was no harm in trying. "Alright, Adrian. Can you meet me here on the campus?"

"Of course."

"Meet me at Skipjack's in ten minutes. I'll buy lunch and we can talk. Does that work for you, Adrian?"

"I'll buy and I won't take no for an answer on that one."

I sighed. "Fine. You can pay for the meal. See you in ten minutes?"

"I'll see you there, Angelique." He hung up.

I immediately hung up, waited three seconds, then picked up the receiver again and dialed my best friend's cell phone. "Angel?"

"Angelique? What are you doing up before five?" Angel joked into the phone.

"Angel, this is serious. Some guy calling himself Adrian called me a few moments ago, asking me to meet with me. All he said was he really needed to meet with me."

"I don't know anyone by the name Adrian; do you?"

"I know only two men who have the name Adrian. One is the lead actor for the TV series _Highlander_; the other is a character from the movie _Little Nicky_. Doesn't help much, does it?"

"Not unless we're playing some sort of Movie Trivial Pursuit." She laughed into the phone.

"Angel, this is serious. Some guy named Adrian has just called my dorm phone and has said he _has_ to meet with me . . . He even demanded to pay for lunch. What in the world am I supposed to do?"

"Go have lunch with him."

I stared at the phone in surprise. "Have lunch with a total stranger?"

"Yep. I'll walk down with you from your dorm room and I'll eat at a table from a distance, okay?"

"Okay, but . . . "

"See you in two. Bye!" She hung up the damn phone, making me feel even more anxious. _Having lunch with a total stranger? Is she _that_ crazy? Or does she believe me to be that desperate? _She shook her head at that idea. Ever since my last boyfriend cheated on me, Angel had been doing everything in her power to get me back into a relationship. This may have seemed like the perfect opportunity for Angel to hook me up, but I saw this as a dangerous plan which could end up in hell for all we knew.

I brushed my hair extremely quick, making sure the punkish look it was styled with was perfect before I put on my make up. Just as I had finished putting on the finishing touches with my fake eyelashes, a knock on the door announced Angel's arrival. "It's open!" I called out so she could hear as I put away the eyelash glue.

She opened the door and gave a sigh of irritation as she realized I had made myyself up. "Do you want the guy to immediately assume you're _that_ desperate for a relationship?"

"No! I just needed something to do until you got down here," I defended myself. "Besides, the more make up I wear now, the less chance he'll have recognizing me without."

"You make it sound like we're dealing with an armed enemy or something."

I laughed in spte of myself. "For all we know, this guy could be our enemy."

Angel merely shook her head as we left my room. I locked the door behind me before we walked down to Skipjack's and immediately saw the man I was supposed to meet. "Oh, my!"

_~End Chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and I couldn't believe our eyes. There, standing in front of us with his head turned slightly away, was the exact duplicate of the character Adrian from _Little Nicky_. His bright blond hair was styled, dancing every which way in the slight breeze. He wore a tight turtle-neck sweater and black slacks, and I found myself nearly drooling at the sight of him. He wore a beautiful black dress robe embroidered with magnificent orange and yellow flames, and a medallion was settled nicely against his chest. And here I thought Angel was worried about my being desperate. Apparently, I was _very_ desperate.

I was about to approach the man when he said, "It's very impolite to stare, ladies." He turned to face us with a devilish grin and for one insane moment, I found myself wondering what it would be like to lick the corners of his heart-melting grin.

"I-I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be . . ." I found myself saying. "You must be Adrian." I held my hand out to shake. "I'm Angelique Domine, and this is my best friend, Angel Darque." I watched as he took my hand and licked, then kissed it tenderly, making me flush slightly.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," he purred, looking down at me with what appeared to be interest. "Would you like to join us for lunch, Angel?"

Angel looked from him to me. "If you wouldn't mind, Adrian."

His smile brightened. "I must _insist_! I would love for you to join us, Angel. After all, what I have to say would probably be best to be heard by your ears, also." He took both of us by the arm and lead us into the dining hall. "Make whatever selection you like best, ladies," he told us, looking around the room. "With me, money is no object."

I managed to breathe after he released his gentle hold on my arm and walked over to the sub cart area. I didn't quite understand what was happening. I mean, wasn't it impossible for this man to be Adrian? I didn't think the actor who brought the character to life really would have come all the way over from Wales to dress up like him and play a practical joke on one of his fans. Either way, the entire situation was starting to creep me out, I didn't care how my body was reacting to his touch.

"Angelique?" whispered Angel as she joined me at the sub station. "Is it just me, or does this situation seem odd?"

I smiled. She and I were usually good at detecting things which were out of the ordinary. "I don't know what to think of our situation here. This guy looks like Adrian, but he couldn't be . . . could he?"

"Do you think that's Rhys?"

I shook my head. "I doubt it. As much as I'd like to say my favorite actor pulled a prank on me for some odd reason, I find it near impossible to be happening." I placed my order and waited for it to finish.

"Then, what's happening? Because that just _can't_ be Adrian from _Little Nicky_!" she whispered furiously.

I was quiet for a moment. "Well, let's have him explain himself and what he needs us to hear before we make any assumptions, okay?" She turned to go confront him and I had to hold her back by her arm. "Airhead, I mean after we've finished our meals. It's very rude since, after all, he _is _offering to pay for our meals."

"True." She placed her order just as mine was handed to me. I waited for her to receive her order before we turned to the cash register.

"That's all you're getting?" asked Adrian as he came up behind us, his arms loaded with junk food.

Angel and I looked at each other. "Um, yeah . . . This is how we usually eat," Angel told him.

He sighed. "Please, pick at least one thing out of the freezer, ladies."

Knowing he wasn't going to relent, Angel and I each picked out two ice cream treats so he would be pleased. Thankfully, he was and placed the food onto the counter so he could pull out his wallet. "Why don't you ladies find us a nice window seat?" he asked as the cashier rung up all the food. "I'll get us all some fountain drinks while I'm at it," he added as he turned back to the cashier.

We walked away and found an unoccupied window booth right in the middle of the row. Angel and I sat across from each other like we always did, realizing a moment too late Adrian would sit by one of us as he brought everything over for us, handing us empty fountain drink cups. Angel walked over to the far drink dispenser by the cash register while I walked over to the dispenser on the left side of the ice cream station. I was getting myself some Mountain Dew just as Adrian stepped in and started getting Root Beer.

I gave him a quizzical look, one eyebrow arched. "You like Root Beer?"

He smiled a little. "Well, since this is a dry campus, I have to have the next best thing." I noticed the way his eyes lingered momentarily on my lips before he shook his head and placed a lid on his cup as he'd seen me do. "Shall we return?" he took my arm in a gentlemanly fashion before leading me back to the table, sitting next to me as Angel took the other side of the booth.

"Now, I need to tell you both something very important . . . "

_~End Chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

" . . . I'm really the character Adrian from _Little Nicky_ . . . as well as a character from a fan fiction story."

"What do you mean a fan fiction story character?" asked Angel as I promptly choked on my bite of sandwich. "You mean, you escaped from the literary world?"

He smiled at her ability to deduct. "Yes, I did. It's hard to explain how all three of us escaped . . . "

"All three?" I asked, whipping around to face him. "Who else from fan fiction is running loose on Earth?"

He patted the corner of his lips with the napkin. "Well, I'm sure you know Nigel Gruff."

I nodded as Angel said, "From _The Replacements_? I LOVE that movie!"

I ignored her. "Who's the other escapee?"

Adrian hesitated and I knew it wasn't going to be good. "Did you ever watch _Hannibal Rising_?" When I nodded, he swallowed before saying, "Vladis Grutas was the other escapee."

I felt the color draining from my face. _Vladis Grutas_? "Vladis Grutas is running wild somewhere on Earth?" I managed to whisper.

"No," he replied. "He's somewhere here in Edinboro. Nigel and I both traveled here specifically, though we're not sure why."

"Where is Nigel?" asked Angel, now totally interested in what was happening.

"I left him at the hotel we're staying in," he replied. "We wanted to make sure you understood the situation entirely before we tried protecting you."

"Protecting us?" I felt myself growing ill. "Why do we need protected?"

Adrian was a little hesitant again. "Before I explain, I need you to meet Nigel. He'll be better at explaining everything."

A little nervous, Angel and I allowed him to lead us out of the food court and out into the parking lot. "Would either of you care if we took my car?" he asked, pointing to a car that made me happier than I could imagine.

It was my dream car! It was a beautiful 1987 blood red Mustang Convertible, shining magnificently in the glimmering sunlight. "This is _your_ car?" I couldn't help asking, running my hand over the warm chrome of the hood.

"Yes, it is." Adrian led me to the back seat. "Here you go. Angel, would you like the front or back seat?"

She smiled warmly. "I'll take the front seat."

I rolled my eyes as he escorted her to the front seat and even opened the door for her. They were really into each other . . . and they had only just met! I smiled to myself as Adrian sat in the driver's side and turned the ignition. The engine purred and I was in car paradise as he started driving to the hotel.

I heard a cracking noise from somewhere and suddenly, the window on my right side cracked violently, a small bullet wedged near the middle. "Adrian!" I screamed.

"Both of you get down!" he ordered us, and neither of us wanted to argue as we got as for down as we could manage as he slammed down on the gas pedal. We felt the car lurch forward before a couple more shots rang out, and the glass shattered and something hit the car door just above my head.

Adrian was driving like a mad man, swerving and speeding to outrun the mystery shooter. After what seemed like an eternity, Adrian slowed down and pulled into a parking lot. "It's okay now, girls. You're safe."

Without thinking, Angel sat up and immediately clutched Adrian seeking comfort. Gently, Adrian wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders and soothed her. "We're safe now, Angel. Sh." He pressed a small kiss to the top of her head and for a brief moment, I felt slightly jealous.

I shook my head and opened my car door. "Let's get inside before he can find us again."

Adrian agreed and the three of us rushed inside the hotel. "I'm guessing Vladis Grutas is our mystery sniper, huh?" I asked as we rode the elevator to the fourth floor.

He nodded. "No doubt . . . he's been after Nigel and I since he found out we were looking for you, Angelique."

"How long have you two been looking for me?" I asked, then a more pressing question came to mind. "Why were you two looking for me? How did you know who I was?"

Adrian sighed and stepped out of the elevator. "We had been searching for you for almost a year. After we escaped our fan fiction stories, we went by an instinct, to find the woman our 'lovers' were based on. Since all three of our 'lovers' were based on you, Angelique, we had to find you before we did anything else. I found you and bringing you to safety. Nigel and I will have to keep you safe as long as possible. Who knows whether or not Vladis will continue his attempts on your life or not." He stopped in front of a door marked 69 and knocked. "Nigel, it's me, Adrian."

The door opened and an almost-twin Adrian let us into the hotel room. "Wow, I get to help protect one of the hottest chicks I've seen since escaping fan fiction?" he exclaimed as he locked eyes on me, making me blush as I brushed past him. Man, his cologne smelled good! I did everything I could not to turn to him and sniff and sat on the couch farthest from Adrian.

He shut and locked the door behind Angel, who took a seat next to Adrian. I groaned inwardly as I realized the only open seat remaining was right next to me, and Nigel smiled as he plopped down. He acted as if stretching, then wrapped a long, thin arm around my shoulders, a seductive grin on his face. "So, I guess I'm supposed to tell you all you need to know about our situation."

_~End Chapter~_


	4. Chapter 4

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Nigel began. "For a long time, we were technically non-existent. We were in the stories, but we really weren't alive, able to think or react and such." Nigel stretched and yawned and I found myself staring at him and thinking about how cute I found his yawning. _What was with me that day? _"One day, the author of our stories collided with the man who brought our characters life in the movies. Apparently, the collision was like mixing her stories with the life he gave us and BOOM! We're in the real world."

"Why did you come looking for me?" I ask, not quite understanding. "I didn't write a story about you, Nigel . . . no offense."

He grinned, showing off an adorable smile. "No, a friend of yours wrote the story and our . . . 'lovers' were all based on you, so naturally we will feel protective of you and Michelle."

"Michelle Earls? _She's_ the author of all three of your stories?" asked Angel in astonishment.

Adrian smiled. "Yes, Angel. Michelle created us and accidentally brought us into being. If you want to thank anyone, thank her and Rhys."

From the look on each other's face, I could tell Angel and Adrian were already falling in love, making me sigh. I turned to Nigel. "Then why did the three of us get attacked by Vladis on the way here?"

Nigel frowned. "Vladis isn't out to kill you. He wants to kill me and Adrian. Apparently, he wants you to lead him to his two creators, Michelle and Rhys."

I swallowed. "Why would he want me to lead him to those two?"

"Well . . ." he hesitated. "You see, Adrian and I believe he blames them for how he is, so if he gets rid of them, he'll be a normal person. I doubt it, and so does Adrian . . . " He trailed off, and I followed his gaze to the couch. Adrian and Angel were in a total make-out session with his hands traveling all over her body. "Get a room, you two!" Nigel shouted.

The two pulled apart, Angels blushing and Adrian looked very pleased with himself.

"Anyway, even if he's right, we can't let him continue with his plans," Nigel continued as Adrian led Angel into the opposite room, shutting and locking the door behind them. "His sanity isn't worth three people's lives, you know?"

I rubbed my forehead, frustration causing a major migraine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

It was at that moment a round of bullets shot through the windows and Nigel threw me to the floor, covering my body with his.

_~End Chapter~_


End file.
